White Lotus Hinata Sasuke Love story
by cloud9strife
Summary: A love that began as friendship that became twisted in a way no one anticipated. From a broken love an avenger was born. fluff A HinataxSasuke love story. important sequel YOUR GUARDIAN ANGEL
1. Encounter

White Lotus (Hinata&Sasuke Story)

Authors Note

This story is dedicated to my little sister. Since I had 2 leave home to go to college (which by the way I'm 2 young for that) I decided that I owed my little sister this. And trust me it's a big deal considering I don't like the couple no offence to those who do. My sis adores this couple so I worked really hard on the story. I hope you all enjoy this story. The story takes place way before the massacre happened but it still has the same story line so don't freak out. I will try my best I swear to keep Sasuke's character the same cuz I know u all luv Sasuke the way he is.

Disclaimer: I do not own NARUTO I wish I did but I don't.

Story Begins Chapter One

The sun casting its final shadows over the small peaceful village of Konoha as the sun began to set leaving its throne to make way for the moon to cast its illuminating light upon the citizens. As the small boy with raven black hair and onyx eyes picked up his weapons after practicing all afternoon. Noticing the setting sun the small boy quickly began to make his way towards his house. "Okaa-san is going to get worried I better hurry home." Just as he was coming around the corner he ended up colliding into another child. Little Sasuke brought up a hand to rub the small bump from forming on his little forehead. He had completely forgotten where he was until.

"Owe" came a small whimper.

"Sorry are you ok", Sasuke looked up to meet bright silver crystal like eyes with a tint of purple. When she suddenly broke the eye contact turning her head to the side shyly.

"Oh-um-its-ok-I'm-uh-sorry-too", she said as she played with the hem of her yukata. Little sasuke coming back to reality suddenly stood up and offered the small girl a hand. As she took his hand shyly standing up. For the first time Sasuke took in the shy girl's appearance her small form illuminated by the setting sun the small girl wore a blue yukata with white and gold lotuses imprinted all around with a red obi wrapped around her small waist. The small girl had dark blue hair cut short from the back with a long strand of blue hair framing her small innocent face. But nothing compared to her silver crystal like eyes that complemented her fair skin. "Are you ok", he asked the silver-eyed girl she just nodded her head as she clasped her hands behind her as she dug her right foot into the dirt in a shy way. "What's your-?"

"Sasuke" called a woman's voice in a worried tone. Sasuke suddenly became stiff.

"Sorry I have to go. I uh-with that she saw the boy dash off towards the woman's voice.

"Where were you, I have been worried sick", said the tender voice of a black haired woman as she hugged her child. "I'm sorry Okaasan I was training", said the small child. "Well come on now your brother should be home soon"

"Oniisan finished his mission already?" said as he looked up to his mother.

As the two Uchihas made their way home "So how was your day?"

"Well-"he lifted his hand towards his chin as he pondered what had happened that day. "It was the same except I met someone sort of."

"Oh and who might that be?"

"It was a girl."

"And how did she look like?"

He focused his onyx eyes in deep concentration furrowing his eyebrows extracting the image of the girl from his memories. "She had a blue dress with white and gold flowers on it and...dark bluish hair. She also had the prettiest face with big silverfish purplish eyes."

"Oh and what was the pretty girls name?" his tiny mouth opened to respond but closed it making his face turn into a frown. "I don't know?"

"Don't worry I'm sure you'll meet her again."

"Really?" he looked up to his mothers eyes with hope in his small onyx eyes. The woman knelt down until she was eye level with her son. "I promise", she said with a small smile. The young boys face lit up at the woman's words onyx eyes sparkling with joy and anticipation. "Now let's go home before both your Otousan and Onissan get worried." With that the two set off towards their home.

&

On that afternoon as the sun began to make its way across the courtyard as a small blue haired girl stepped out into the courtyard with eyes as brilliant as the moon itself. Looking around the small courtyard to find it completely isolated only the sounds of the wind moving the chimes that hung outside facing the courtyard. The small child would spend her days isolated in this imprisonment that was called home by her parents. Her days would consist of lessons that would prepare her to take over the clan as heiress. Yet there were those days such as tonight when she would sneak off in order to go were other kids around her age play. On those days she would clasp her tiny hands together and pray to anyone who would listen to be able to play like any other child. Being a heiress she had no friends all the children would stay far away from her since they thought she was snot because she was the heiress. Rumors would spread about how the heiress was spoiled and cruel which were all untrue. After watching the children play and interact with each other she stayed until every child left when she realized that the sun had already began to set. She quickly started to make her way towards her home hoping that her father or the guards don't find out she's missing when she bumps into a small boy about her age with onyx eyes.

After watching the boy run off the girl was making her way back to her home when she spotted a small black object on the ground. The small girls bent down with delicate faire skinned hands picked up the black object. Bringing it close to examine the object. "A book?" It seemed that the boy had dropped it during their small encounter. She decided to take the book with her and return it when she would see him again. Just when she was taking the dirt of her small yukata a stern voice calling her name could be heard not far from where she stood. Realizing that they or the branch members must have already realized that the heiress was no longer in her chambers missing. Quickly making her way around the corner she made her way back to her quarters as soon as possible only to be met by her father at the front of her chamber with a blank face hiding his anger and disapproval.

"Hinata"

"Yes Otousan"

"Were have you been"

"I-was-uh-"

"How dare you disobey me. You not only disobeyed me but put our clans secret at risk. You are a disgrace to the Hyuuga name."

"I'm sorry Otousan-"

"Hold your tongue child. As punishment you are to be looked in your room for the rest of the day and by tonight u will memories and recite the old testimony in front of the clan members and I expect you to do so without failure. If u are unable to do so u shall be punished severely." His last words sent shivers down her spine. She had remembered that the last time her father had punished her he had made her go through savvier training while ice cold water was poured on her small fragile body. That little stunt had landed her in bed 4 three days making her father even angrier at her weakness.

"Hai"and with that he left her quarters without so much as a glance in her direction.

All of these could have easily been avoided if it weren't for that fact that Hinata was tired of her life that was full of responsibilities that were forced upon some children when born into such a clan. Her daily routine would consist of lesson after lesson these were one of the few days little Hinata would escape in order to escape her imprisonment that consisted of the four walls in her chambers that blocked her view of the outside world. After her father's retreating steps she made her way inside her room she sat down and began to memorize the old testimony. Luckily she had already memorized it long ago knowing that she would be having to learn it sooner or later. She was about to start her lessons of tomorrow when she remembered the book that she had found. As she observed the small book and the worn out cover she became quite curious of the contexts of the book. Her small fingers began to flip through the pages. It's when she realized that the book was more like a journal that contained miniature notes of all the ninjutsu, genjutsu and taijutsu. She decided to use the time she had to improve her skills while using the advice from the small black book. Over the next few days her aiming and her stamina had improved dramatically thanks to the little black book. Over those few days she had attempted to find the boy named Sasuke in order to return his book. Unfortunately throughout those few days she hadn't even so much as caught a glimpse of the raven haired boy. Destiny seemed to play with them ever they would search for one another they would end up missing each other by a few minutes. This would occur over the course of a week.

Until one afternoon when her father goes away to a meeting between the elders the small girl gets escorted by two guards so that she can attend a small get together between royal children. As the girl and the guards made their way through the crowded streets the small silver-eyed girl would take great interest of the streets until a shop caught her eye. It happened to be a candy shop she had never seen sweets such as these before. As she stayed staring at the variety of sweets she failed to notice that she got separated from her guards. When she finally did look up she became very frightened since she had never been to this side of town before. As she frantically she took notice of something that made her oxygen be short. "No…"the word came out as frightened whisper...

Ps: U WANT ME TO WRITE MORE THEN REVIEW. IF U DON'T THEN I WONT POST THE NEXT CHAPTER.


	2. Do you trust me?

White Lotus part 2

Authors Note

Again please review I'm trying my best here. Anyways on the side note I have it all planned out but if you want me to write it then review. I will try my best to put up the chapters as soon as possible. Well on with the story…

Disclaimer: almost forgot I DO NOT OWN NARUTO on with the story.

Story Begins chapter two

Ps: I changed the ending of chapter one to this so please read…

Recap: Until one afternoon when her father goes away to a meeting between the elders the small girl gets escorted by two guards so that she can attend a small get together between royal children. As the girl and the guards made their way through the crowded streets the small silver-eyed girl would take great interest of the streets until a shop caught her eye. It happened to be a candy shop she had never seen sweets such as these before. As she stayed staring at the variety of sweets she failed to notice that she got separated from her guards. When she finally did look up she became very frightened since she had never been to this side of town before. As she frantically she took notice of something that made her oxygen be short. "No…"the word came out as frightened whisper…

The girl's eyes widen as she faced an older man who seemed to reek of alcohol. "What's a small girl doing all by yourself." The poor frightened girl had lost her voice just at the sight of the weird man in front of her. "Speak girl". The girl seemed to tremble more from his sharp frightening voice that reminded her of her father. "How dare you show disrespect I'll show you-", as he said these words he lunged towards the small girl.

At that moment her legs had stopped shaking and at of pure impulse she had started to run as far as she could from the man. "Come back here you little brat" the man's yells could be heard as the small girl tried to desperately get away from the unknown stranger that had tried to attack her. As she came around the corner she passed a young boy around her age that had raven jet-black hair. She hadn't noticed that it was the same boy she had met only a few nights ago. As the girl kept running she could hear another set of footsteps following her making the small girl's heart raced even more. She failed to notice that the person was calling out to her. "He wait!" called the voice of the raven-haired boy. The girl only tried to run faster as her mind panicked trying to search for a way out of this mess she found herself in. As she tried to focus on his footsteps hoping against all hope that she had lost him failed to notice that she had come up to a dead end. She whirled around to come face to face with onyx eyes.

"You" the small girl gasped. He walked towards the small frightened girl as he asked "why were you running-." He was cut short when he heard other footsteps as he turned around to face a fat old man who reeked of alcohol. "Looky here the little brats got herself a tiny protector". At seeing the man take a step further little Sasuke out of pure instinct put himself between Hinata and the older man. "Don't make me laugh u little squirt-." At that moment little sasuke threw a small bomb at the man as the man struggled to see through the smoke little sasuke turned around and grabbed the little girls wrist and jumped up some boxes and managed to bring himself and the small girl over the roof. (Keep in mind I know sasuke doesn't run away from fights but he's small barely 4 or 5 and it's before the massacre so bare with me.) "Where –are-u-tak-ing-me" came the small voice of Hinata. "Don't worry trust me" said the raven-haired boy.

After running from rooftop to rooftop they came upon a small meadow a little ways from the busy market. The meadow was brilliantly lit by the sun showing off its brilliant colors. The meadow was covered in purple and yellow flowers with huge trees providing shelter from the suns gaze. "Are you ok?" said the raven haired boy as he faced those brilliant moon-like eyes. "h-hai" came the small girls reply. They stayed like that without braking eye contact for a while. Until suddenly coming out of her daze the girl came to realize she had been clutching his hand with hers desperately. As if seeing where her eyes were focused on the boy reluctantly let go of her hand. Both realizing that it felt so right like if wasn't the first time they held each other's hands. Just then as if a light-bulb clicked in her mind she reached into her small bag and took out a small black book. "Ano-um-I-uh-found-it-its-uh-yours-right" she said as she offered the book towards the small boy. "My book you found it I thought I lost it forever. It was a present from my Oniisan." "I-uh-looked-at-it-it-um-gave-good-advice" she stuttered as a small tint of pink colored her delicate porcelain cheeks. "Thanks for finding it um by the way what's your name?" "oh-um-my-name-is-uh-Hinata." "Nice to meet you Hinata my names Sasuke. By the way why was that man chasing you?" "I'm-not-sure?" they spent the rest of the talking and practicing for the academy trials.

"So you're telling me you've never been outside like to the parks or here." Asked the raven-haired boy the girl only nodded sadly the confirmation. "Well in that case I'm going to have to show you what you've been missing." The girl suddenly looked up to face those onyx eyes in disbelief she had not expected that. "Ano really". "Of course you should see some of the places Oniisan has shown me." As they sat there talking about random things such as why the little girl had such pretty eyes only to see a very red faced girl trying to hide her blush by looking at the ground. Or why he treated her so differently from other kids who wouldn't come near her only to receive puzzled looks from the small raven-haired boy. Then he would counter why she wasn't trying to suffocate him with hugs or trying to pinch his cheeks that he would receive from other girls only to get small giggles from the small girl. The conversation came to a stop when she heard her named being called not far from where she sat. "Hinata-sama!" both small children turned towards the voice. "I-um-have-to-go" "Well ok" said the boy in a sad tone. As she turned to leave "wait um can we play again tomorrow?" "um-ok-were-do-I-um-find-you" "meet me here again" "ok" the girl's face brightened up.

The following days the little heiress would sneak out to meet with the raven-haired boy. They would spend their time laughing and having fun causing mischief as they went. "Come I want to show you something" the raven-haired boy offered his hand to the small shy heiress who took it without hesitation. They walked through the forest until the sun started to get blocked out by the heavy trees. "Ano-um-were-are-we?" "Don't worry we are almost there" then he stopped and turned to face the small girl. "Close your eyes Hinata" "why?" "It's a surprise so close your eyes" noticing her hesitation he added "Do you trust me?" at his words she closed her eyes as she felt him take her hand in his she felt safe knowing he would never let anything happen to her…

**I DIDN'T WRITE AS MUCH BECAUSE PEOPLE HAVENT PUT ANY REVIEWS. IF U LIKE IT REVIEW IF YOU DON'T TELL ME WHAT I SHOULD FIX.**


	3. The promise

White Lotus part 3

Authors Note

Again please review I'm trying my best here. I'm in the middle of midterms put I'm still putting up the stories as fast as I can. Cuz I know how it's like to wait and I am not a very patient person.

Disclaimer: almost forgot I DO NOT OWN NARUTO on with the story.

Story Begins chapter two

Recap: "Close your eyes Hinata" "why?" "It's a surprise so close your eyes" noticing her hesitation he added "Do you trust me?" at his words she closed her eyes as she felt him take her hand in his she felt safe knowing he would never let anything happen to her…

She felt being tugged forward over twigs and small logs until she felt him stop. Turning around he whispered into her ear "Open them". As her eyes fluttered open her moon-like eyes surveying the beautiful view in front of her. She gasped in surprise as she saw a large tree with branches that seemed to touch the heavens. At the base of the tree there was a small pond with wild white lotuses floating over the surface the fireflies seemed to illuminate the dark forest floor. "Do you like it" he asked her as he led her closer to the small pond. "I-uh-yes-I-do-its-beautiful" as she said this her eyes softened and small smile spread across her face. "I found it a while ago I thought this should be our place whenever you want to get away from things you can come here so I'll know where to find you." She looked up to meet those endless dark orbs and smiled "hai". "Sasu-ke-ano-thank-you" they stayed there until the sun began to set. "Ano-Sasuke-I-should-go" Hinata said as she stood up "Wait before we go I want to make you a promise"

"A-promise?"

"Yes I will protect you that is my word of ninja" at hearing this heart fluttered she couldn't believe she could be so lucky to have met him. He was about to walk back towards the village when "Sasuke?"

"Yes?"

"Ano-I promise to stay by your side" It was the first time that the shy heiress didn't stutter which surprised the young Uchiha. He gave her a small smile and held out his hand to take hers "It's a promise."

With Sasuke at his house

As soon as the door was shut behind him he was cornered by a questioning mother. Sasuke wasn't really surprised since this happened to become his mothers habit of lately.

"Sasuke?" he could feel his mothers eyes scrutinizing him.

"Hai Okaasan" she seemed to be trying to read his mind as she said "Where were you? At this question little Sasuke looked up innocently into his mothers eyes "With a friend" she looked at him questionably as if asking him to elaborate "What friend"

"Just a friend" he tried his best to look innocent which made his mother even more suspicious.

"What's his name?" she asked as she brought her face closer to his in order to see some sort of sign that would indicate that her motherly instincts were correct.

If you're wondering why little Sasuke doesn't just answer the question. Well let's just say Sasuke knows his mother well enough to know it's not a good idea…

"My uh friends name is well you see Okaasan the thing is-." Just as his mothers eyes seem to narrow even further, Itachi his older brother happens to pass by on his way out the door.

"It's not a him it's a her" at the statement that the eldest Uchiha made Sasuke's eyes widen as he immediately placed his small hands over his ears. At the same moment his mothers face broke into AHA! Expression as she squealed in delight "I knew it oh my who's the lucky girl oh you must bring her immediately oh I can't believe my son is in love and found his soon-to-be-bride"

(Author)Now do u understand why little Sasuke refused to answer.

"Okaasan wait a minute she's my friend and I'm too young to get married" Sasuke said as he tried desperately to stop his mothers imagination from going wild.

"I can imagine how cute she will look in a little dress and you in formal robes its adorable" sasuke just sweat dropped as he realized his words where not getting through to his mom. This didn't happen often his Okaasan would usually be calm but whenever it involved a girl and one of her children or just a girl in general she would become a completely different person. Since his mother has two sons and no girls.

"Where did you meet your bride sasuke?"

"sighs Okaasan she's my friend and it's the girl I told you about."

"So when will you propose?" he brings his hands to his head not wanting to believe what he just heard oh kami-san.

"Okaasan she's my FRIEND" and with that he's started to make his way towards his room with a half love dazed mother trotting up behind him.

"So you already proposed!" with that last comment he threw his hands in the air "I give up I'm going to sleep."

"Did you kiss her!" his mother yelled after him as he closed his bedroom door behind him blocking out his Okaasan's words.

Poor little Sasuke

**PS: YOU KNOW THE ROLE REVIEW OR NO STORIE IF I HAVE TO I'LL KEEP IT FOR MYSELF I DON'T HAVE TO SHARE MY SISTERS STORIE. PLEAZE RATE IT MEANS A LOT PLEAZE.**


	4. Arigato

White Lotus part 4

Authors Note

I would like to say thanks to the people who reviewed I appreciated a lot you have no idea like I said I'm trying to type fast enough. Also since my chapters have seemed to shrink in size and more people r starting to review I made this one longer. So I hope you enjoy the story…

Disclaimer: almost forgot I DO NOT OWN NARUTO on with the story.

Story Begins chapter 4

Recap: "Okaasan she's my FRIEND" and with that he's started to make his way towards his room with a half love dazed mother trotting up behind him.

"So you already proposed!" with that last comment he threw his hands in the air "I give up I'm going to sleep."

"Did you kiss her!" his mother yelled after him as he closed his bedroom door behind him blocking out his Okaasan's words.

Poor little Sasuke…

With Hinata at the Hyuuga compound

After slipping past the guards she managed her way into the estate without being seen she let out a small breath of relief when-

"Hinata-sama where have you been?" came the whisper from behind her. She turned to come face-to-face with long brown hair tied back, her cousin the Hyuuga prodigy Neji a small white-eyed boy eyes similar to her the only difference his didn't hold the bright glow that hers showed instead his had this cold stare that can stare into your very soul. They held this look that only those with years of experience can acquire. His eyes weren't always this cold the life his eyes held had vanished right along with his father when his father sacrificed his life for her father. It wasn't a choice since that's how it was for those who were born in the Hyuuga clan. The custom being that the lower branch members being only there to serve the higher branch.

"N-Neji-san-I-uh" she wondered when he had got there she hadn't noticed his presence until he had called her name had she not been training enough.

"You were with that Uchiha boy weren't you" it wasn't a question it was more of an accusation.

"hai-I-was" even though her sentence still came out as stuttering she said it as firm as she could manage with a freighting boy towering over her small frame. Which made the young prodigy raise an eye-brow.

"Oh and what exactly is your relationship with that boy" he said his voice dripping with disgust at the thought.

"h-hes-my-friend" she said with a small smile that graced her face. Which made him narrow his eyes. Suddenly the young prodigy smiled at his next thought.

"Tell me Hinata-sama…"as he said this he cocked his head to the side "have you told him yet?" even though he didn't say what exactly it was that she was supposed to tell Sasuke the way he said it made her fully aware of what he was talking about. The very thought frightened her she hadn't told him her last name he didn't know that she was a Hyuuga the very clan that his clan hated. She was fully aware that both clans could not stand to even see each other much less to associate. She new perfectly well that she had been keeping that secret from him. Which made her feel guilty just the thought of lying to the only friend she had ever had that helped her, protected her the first to look at her as her Hinata not as the heiress to the Hyuuga clan. It pained her to think what would happen if he were ever to find out the truth would he hate her. Would he stay away from her would he stop being her friend.

Seeing the different emotions cross her moon-like eyes he could tell that she was in great turmoil which gave him great satisfaction. He leaned in closer and whispered into her ear "from the look on your face my guess is that you haven't." with that he left her alone in the hall-way.

At the Uchiha house (same day)

"Sasuke, Itachi dinner's ready wash up and come down stairs" came the voice outside of his door. Quickly running to wash his hands for dinner on his way downstairs he passes his brothers room as his brother is coming out.

"Oniisan can you train me after dinner" he asks as he stands up straight to show his brother how serious he is. His brother motions him to come closer and little Sasuke trots over to his older brother. When he reaches his brother, Itachi flicks him in the forehead "Some other time" little sasuke gave out a small huff of frustration and stalked toward the kitchen were his mom was ready to pounce a whole list of questions about his little friend she wasn't able to ask the day before.

"So Sasuke did you-?"

"No"

"Have you-?"

"No"

"Can you bring-?"

"No"

"Well can I atlea-?"

"No"

"Will you stop interrupting me I'll have you-?"

"Not until u stop the all the questions"

"But how do you know what I'm going to ask?"

"Fine asking me anything…" the moment her son had given up her face broke into a triumphant grin when she was about to open her mouth he said "except about my friend" she closed her mouth sending death glares at her son. Seeing as her glares didn't bother the small child she resorted to plan B..

"You don't love me anymore" she began to start to fake cry. As she went down on her knees and pleaded to her son like if it was her last moments on earth little sasuke rolled his eyes and let out a sigh of resignation. Knowing that his mother had won since he hated seeing her cry.

"Fine you can ask" It was amazing how quickly she stopped crying as those words left his mouth she grabbed her little son picked him off the chair and began to squeeze the life sucking hug. "I knew you still loved your Okaasan she smiled widely

"Okaasan…can't…breathe" hearing her son's words she set him back down. "pant I pant could pant have pant died"

"You'll be fine now answer my questions what's her name?" after finally recovering from the death hug.

"Her names Hinata" as he said those words his brother came into the room.

"That's such a pretty name-" his mother said but was interrupted by Itachi "You're seeing a Hyuuga" both turned around to face the person who came into the room.

"What's a Hyuuga?" asked Sasuke with a confused face. At the mention of the last name his mother gasped.

"They are our rivals" spoke Itachi in that affirmative cold voice.

"Oh dear no that won't do" spoke his mother in a sad almost apologetic tone.

"Why what's wrong?" not knowing what was going on he looked from his older brother to his mom for an explanation as to what was going on.

"You can't see her again"

"Why not?"

"Otousan won't allow it" spoke Itachi in an emotionless tone.

"I don't understand why she's not my enemy she's my friend" he looked to his Okaasan with pleading eyes.

"Well I think it will be fine as long as your Otousan doesn't find out. So let's forget this talk and eat ok." Her son shook his head in understanding.

"Hai"

The following day

Little Sasuke made his way through the streets of Konoha on his way to their meeting spot. The same as another little girl with moon-like eyes. Both reaching a remote part of the forest were they would spend their days practicing their throwing.

"O-Ohayo Sasuke"

"Ohayo Hinata"

"Hinata would you like to see the academy before we start school?"

"H-hai-I-would-like-that"

As they reached the ninja academy both noticed a small group of children passing by. Upon getting closer the group seemed to have noticed their presence as they turned to look in their direction. Hinata immediately became uncomfortable with their stares and started to slow down her walking pace. Noticing Hinatas discomfort little Sasuke reached out and grabbed her hand pulling her behind him. At feeling his hand intertwine with hers she looked towards him questioningly but not bothering to release his hand. Feeling her questioning stare "Don't worry I promised I would protect you" at hearing him saw that she suddenly felt more at ease and secure. As they approached the group of kids one of the girls seemed to recognize her. She noticed her whisper something to the other girls which all turned to look at her. She immediately knew what they were talking about and immediately became frightened by the fact that they could say it right now in front of him and she would lose her only friend. Just the pure thought made her grasp his hand tighter in fear of losing him like if he would slip out of her life in a second. She felt him squeeze her hand in reassurance.

"Hi Sasuke-kun!" came the chorus of girls. Sasuke just smiled at the girls (I know he doesn't like fan-girls but hey he's still nice the massacre hasn't happened yet)

"Sasuke what are you doing hanging out with someone like her" immediately her breath got caught in her throat and her heart felt a pang like a small promised sign of the pain to come.

"What are you talking about" he said raising his voice in anger.

"Sasuke don't you know?" asked a black-haired girl.

"Don't I know what?"

"Didn't she tell you? Or did she lie to you?"

"What are you talking about Hinata isn't hiding anything from me."

"Are you sure Sasuke-kun" Sasuke turned to Hinata at that moment he saw the panic flash over her moon-like eyes.

"Hinata it's not true right tell them you're not Hiding anything from me" he looked at her with pleading eyes. At seeing him look at her in that way she felt a pang in her heart as if a kunai had just pierced it. He saw tears rimming her brilliant white-eyes it pained him to see her look so fragile and scared as she tried to get rid of the tears threatening to spill from her eyes she started to step away from him releasing his hand in the process. He stepped closer towards her "Hinata?" at hearing him say her name she felt the tears stream down her white-porcelain skin she couldn't face him she turned and ran away she heard a girl saying "It serves her right" and another say "you don't need her Sasuke-kun" while the others just laughed at her disappearing form. Seeing her shed those tears made him stand there in shock he had never seen her this hurt before that it pained him greatly to see her so vulnerable.

"You don't need her Sasuke-kun" with that he made his legs move and ran after her.

"Sasuke-kun where are you going" ignoring the calls he ran after her not knowing how to comfort her but also knowing he wasn't going to just leave her like that.

She ran as far away as her small legs could take her the tears gliding softly down her small face. She couldn't take away the image of his face looking hurt and betrayed. She knew she had lost her only friend. Her heart hurt as if it was being poked at with small sharp needles.

"Hinata wait!" it was Sasuke she didn't want to face him what could she say. What was she supposed to say apologize for lying to the only person who has helped her. She just ran faster pushing her small legs to take her somewhere far away. She was busy trying to get rid of the tears streaming down her face that she failed to notice the stick in her path making her almost fall face first if it weren't for the hand that grasped her small wrist and pulled her up towards the person's chest.

"Hinata its ok don't cry" at hearing his voice she looked up to come face-to-face with onyx eyes. Seeing her tear streaked cheeks made him feel a small pang in his heart. He pulled her into a comforting embrace.

"Shhh don't cry please don't cry" she buried her face into his chest as she clinged onto him as if he would disappear any moment.

"I'm-sorry-I'm-so-sorry" she said between sobs.

"Shhh it's ok If you don't want to tell me I understand but please don't cry" after her small sobs seized she pulled away to face him.

"I'm-I'm- sorry-I-didn't-tell-you-who I am"

"What do you mean" he asked as he whipped away a tear that had streamed down from her beautiful moon-like eyes.

"I-didn't-tell-you-that-my-last-name-is-Hyuuga-I'm-so-sorry Sasuke" she was about to cry again when she heard him say…

"Is that all" she looked at him surprised while wondering why he wasn't mad or was trying to get away from her.

"Is that why you were crying I know that already"

"You-know-and-you-still-want-to-be-my-friend?"

"Wait did you think I would stop being your friend because of that, it doesn't matter what your last you're my friend you silly girl" with that she hugged him and cried again this time out of relief and joy.

"Arigato Sasuke"

…

PS: LIKE I SAID REVIEW OR AT LEAST PUT IT AS YOUR FAVORITE OR SOMETHING PPL IF YOU WANT ME TO WRITE THEN PLEAZE REVIEW COME ON.


	5. Lotus festival

White Lotus part 5

Authors Note

First things first I'm sorry I took so long I was working on a political science paper that was worth half my grade it took me 2 weeks to complete. Anyways I still need those reviews or at least, add it to your favorites come on people I need some kind of feedback. The only reason I'm writing this one is for those two who have actually reviewed.

Disclaimer: Oh yeah I almost forgot I DO NOT OWN NARUTO on with the story.

Story Begins chapter 5

Recap: "You-know-and-you-still-want-to-be-my-friend?"

"Wait did you think I would stop being your friend because of that, it doesn't matter what your last you're my friend you silly girl" with that she hugged him and cried again this time out of relief and joy.

"Arigato Sasuke"

…

The days seem to pass by in a blur it was the first day both would start to attend the academy. As a small girl entered the classroom that was littered with new faces she immediately felt worried whether she would be able to make new friends as she felt a hand on her shoulder she turned around to find onyx eyes staring at her with concern. The girl let out a small sigh of relief.

"Sasuke-." She was suddenly interrupted by a small crowed full of squealing admirers.

"SASUKE-KUN"she could feel Sasuke's body become instantly stiff. As if he was frozen out fear of the disaster that awaited him. Thankfully the sensei decided to arrive then and there.

Time seemed to fly by for the both every morning they would meet at the front of the academy. Where they would both go into the class and sit in the front closes to the window. They would always meet during break and practice their throwing always training together to improve. When she asked him why he trained so hard he answered that he wanted to be just like his older brother. Which made her realize that she had never actually met his brother before. She pictured him to be strong, carrying brother, for Sasuke to think so much of him. When he asked her the same question her answer was she just wanted 2 make her father proud. They would help each other get stronger. Since Sasuke seemed to always manage 2 get injured Hinata had started to learn how to use herbs to heal wounds. Whenever Hinata would go over board and get whipped out Sasuke would pick her up and carry her on his back. They became one another's support. Sasuke needed her as much as she needed him. People around konoha became used to seeing them together even the girls. The fan-girls just assumed that Sasuke felt sorry 4 her that's why he hung out with her. But nobody could begin to really comprehend their bond and the carrying devotion they held for one another. Soon the Lotus festival was just around the corner…

"Hinata did u hear about the festival?" Sasuke eyes seem to sparkle with excitement at the mention of the festival.

"Yes-its-uh-tonight-right?" the young heiress stuttered.

"Yup r u going?" he asked as he grabbed his bag getting ready to hed home since it was already the afternoon.

"I-don't-know-I-I-hope-I-can"

They walked as they talked about the funny things that had happened during the day. From Naruto putting super glue to Iruka's sensei's chair to replacing the kunai with fake kunai made out of candy. To making Iruka chase Naruto around the classroom leaving a path of destruction.

At the Uchiha House

"Okaasan can we go to the festival now?" two onyx eyes full of hope stared up at the woman washing the last of the dinner plates.

"Of course so where will you be meeting your friend?" the black-haired woman asked as she dried her hands on her apron.

"I don't know" as a small frown formed on the child's face.

"Why isn't she going?"

"I don't know?"

"Well then why don't you go find out and invite her 2 join us" at this the boys face brightened up.

"Really?" he looked up at his mother with imploring eyes.

"Yes little Sasuke besides it would give me a good chance to meet her." His eyes seem to shine brighter at the possibility of introducing her to his family. But then something flickered through his small onyx eyes and his face suddenly became one of worry.

"What about Otousan?"

"Don't worry about your father he's working late he won't be back until tomorrow morning" as she said this she gave him a small wink.

At hearing these words the little boy made his way towards the direction of the Hyuuga compound. Lucky for him his older brother had pointed it out before he quickly made his way past the guards to be stopped mid-way by another boy about his age with long brown-hair and silver eyes much like Hinata's but these eyes did not held that innocent beauty that Hinata's held instead they held sadness, anger and emptiness.

"Stop where you are Uchiha"

"Get out of my way Hyuuga." The raven-haired boy hissed.

"Why are you trespassing?" completely ignoring the black-haired boys growing agitation.

"I'm looking for Hinata" he stepped forward as he said this only to be blocked once again by the Hyuuga prodigy.

"Look you can't stop me if I have to fight you I-." the boy's voice had risen above a whisper only to be cut off by the young prodigy.

"I won't stop you Uchiha but I will warn you harm or betray the heiress in anyway and I will not hesitate to make you pay for it dearly." The young Uchiha's eyes immediately narrowed

"Don't you dare threaten me Hyuuga-." Completely ignoring the young Uchihas words…

"He quarters are on the left side of this compound down the hall to the right." And with that the young Hyuuga prodigy left the boy to fend for himself. This seemed to irritate the young black-haired boy but ignored it as he made his way towards the young girl's quarters.

With Hinata

The young girl stared up at the night sky as she dreamed how it would be like to be at the festival the celebrations of music and laughter could be heard from where the small heiress sat. She had never been to a festival before she had begged her mother to let her go but her mother just walked away saying she had better things to do. Her sad moon-like eyes stared at the stars above wondering where her so-called guardian angel was the angels that were always written about in books. She wished or in fact longed for that freedom that was taken away from her at birth. She hadn't dared asked her father for permission knowing full well that her father would rather waste his time reading or sipping tea than to show his daughter any type of fatherly affection. It wasn't enough that her father saw her as a burden but neglected to be there as a father. Yet even so she never could hate her father for she loved him dearly that's why she would spend all her time trying to improve but it never seemed good enough for her father. As she stared at the pond listening to the music that came from the festival, she saw a shadow some figure that seemed to move silently towards her. She immediately turned around with a kunai ready in hand to protect herself only to find herself staring at familiar onyx orbs.

"S-Sasuke" the girl said in a surprised voice.

Ps: sorry it's a little short I'm writing the next one I promise the next will be longer. Anyways please REVIEW I cannot stress that enough.


	6. Onyx eyes

White Lotus part 6

Authors Note

Like I said I apologize for the delay. Anyways I'm glad that some people review. Well anyways for those of you who don't Know Sasuke and Hinata will get older so they won't stay small 4 ever. Well on with the story…

Disclaimer: Oh yeah I almost forgot I DO NOT OWN NARUTO on with the story.

Story Begins chapter 5

Recap: She immediately turned around with a kunai ready in hand to protect herself only to find herself staring at familiar onyx orbs.

"S-Sasuke" the girl said in a surprised voice…

"Did I scare you?" his voice had a small glint of worry in his voice.

"No-No-you-uh-surprised-me-that's-all-what-are-doing-here?"

"I came to see if you were coming to the festival." At these words the young heiress's eyes became downcast.

"My-Okaasan-won't-take-me-I-."

"You can come with me and my family so let's go." He grabbed her wrist as she stared at him dumbfounded. As she tried to register she seemed to slowly absorb what he was saying.

"W-What?" she stopped their steps. He looked at her with almost sadden eyes.

"Don't you want to come with me?" noticing her mistake she quickly added

"No-that's-not-I-um-is-it-ok-with-your-okaasan?" she asked with worry in her voice.

"She already said yes so come on let's go" as he made at another attempt to drag the young heiress.

"Wait-what-about-the-guards?"

"I saw away past the guards so let's go before they come and check." He grabbed her hand once more and led her out up on the roof without protest. He took to the roofs with the young heiress tagging along. The two shadowed their way past the guards as they blended into the protection of the dark night with the moon illuminating their pathway. The opposite souls became one for the night.

…

As they reached the Uchiha compound a light could be seen coming out from the kitchen window indicating that someone was awaiting for their return. As they entered the estate a woman with long black-haired with eyes as dark night sky greeted them at the door. The young heiress hid behind the young boy in both embarrassment and fear that the woman would hate her.

"Hello there don't be shy, hi my name is Mikoto and you must be Hinata my son has told me all about you.:" at hearing the woman's kind words the small child walked from her hiding spot to face the elderly woman as she bowed her head in respect.

"O-Ohayo-its-nice-to-meet-you" at that moment Sasuke could only stare in shock as his mother could not contain herself any longer and scooped up the young girl while squeezing the life out of.

"She is sooooo adorable I love her can I keep her please." The girl kept silent out of pure shock of the situation she had never been held before that she could remember her parents had never embraced her in such a way."

"Okaasan please place the poor child down. You can't keep her you know." Came a strong male voice. The small child turned while still in the embrace of Sasuke's mother to come face-to-face with almost identical onyx orbs except these held only coldness from what she could see he probably about seven or less years older than her long black hair that was tied to the back in a pony tail. He wore black clothing his whole demeanor sent chills down her spine. Even though she felt she should be wary of him she could see in those dark orbs the loneliness that plagued him.

"And why can't I Itachi, I want she's too cute."

"She's a person not a pet or a stuffed animal now put down the poor girl before sasuke has a stroke."

"Oh I almost forgot he was here." As she said this she looked towards the boy that had his eyes as big as saucers any sane person would have thought the poor boy had a stroke. He seemed to be frozen still unable to move.

"What are you talking about he looks perfectly fine." As she said this her oldest son stared into her eyes with a warning look. "Fine!" she placed the small girl down but not without giving her another death hug before letting go and crossing her arms across her chest. "Happy." She asked her eldest son through narrowed eyes.

As the four figures made their way through the commotion of people gathered at the center of town the girls moon-like eyes stared in wonder at the decorations that covered the trees and booths of the festival. Lights illuminated the trees as the music played with the night air setting a very wonderful mood. Children could be seen running around in masks others holding fire-sticks (firecrackers that are sticks). Men and woman dancing as they went laughter seemed to fill the air. The girl looked all around in pure wonderment she had never seen so many lights before. A small hand took her own immediately she felt the familiarity.

"Come I'll show you around." Onyx eyes stared directly into her eyes with eyes that told her she was safe.

"h-hai" immediately her eyes softened and she let him lead her towards the festivities. Leaving Mikoto (if I screwed up her name I'm really sorry) and Itachi behind them. The two children ran together the dark-haired boy led her towards the closest booth that was selling spark sticks. The boy quickly rummaged through his pockets and gave the man 1 yen in exchange for two sticks. The boy held out one for her as she stared in wonderment once she took hold of it and waved it around like how she saw those others do he took hold of her hand once more through the many booths explaining what each sold. But her eyes wondered over to a small stuffed animal it was so small it looked so fluffy it was a small brown bear with a pink bow, on its small head that lay on display in one of the booths set outside of a store. At seeing were she was looking at he smiled

"Hinata do you like it?" as onyx eyes stared into moon-like eyes sending jittery feelings inside his stomach. She looked towards him in mild confusion unsure of what to say she only nodded her head in response.

"Ok then it's yours" before she could begin to protest he went and paid for the small bear and handed it over to her. She took into her small hands and wrapped her small arms around it trying to hold it closer.

"Arigato Sasuke" these were some of the rare occasions where the young heiress would surprise him by not stuttering. She gave him a warm smile that made him smile also he took her hand again and led her to the other booths to show her around. He showed her all the things the small festival had to offer from miniature games to the different foods that were made especially for the festival.

"Are you having fun Hinata?" he asked the young heiress that walked a long side it felt completely right like if it was supposed to be like this every day. The young shook her head and smiled in his direction indicating how happy she was. Then the crowd of people began to dance more at the change of music. She felt herself being pulled away from the crowd.

"Come I want to show you something." He led her up a hill that over looked the small festival the view was absolutely breath taking the trees that covered behind almost as if protecting the small spot trying o hide its beauty from human eyes. The stars bright in the night sky of its dark canvas seemed to dance as they two were joining in the festivities. The bright above on its throne almost as if it was the guardian of the night casting its brilliant light illuminating the dark night. A complete contrast from the dark night.

As she walked into the center of the little hill Sasuke could clearly see the beauty of the girl outlined by the moon itself illuminating her pale skin as her eyes twinkled much like the stars above her hair framing her face perfectly her small lips a perfect shade of pink that complemented her skin perfectly. Her small frame and elegant arms covered in a blue kimono that framed her small body perfectly making her look so fragile. In his eyes she seemed like some sort of dream that would vanish with the wind without a trace.

To her he seemed to belong to the dark the shadows as if that's where he belonged. Yet he didn't seem scary at all he seemed to be the opposite the only thing or rather person she could trust in the darkness. He was the reason she could not be afraid of the dark or the unknown. His entire demeanor screamed of the unknown, darkness, everything that should be feared. His eyes those eyes held that sort of confidence those orbs spoke of knowledge that can only be obtained by age. Yet those eyes can show compassing, carrying and …love. His dark jet-black hair only added him in looking more handsome his pale skin much like her own flawless making him look unreal his posture showed barriers his thin lips a perfect shade of peach to compare with his skin. His entire being held that sort superiority that most men desire to have yet this boy had that being imprinted on him.

He walked closer to her as they both held eye contact. Almost as if his body had a mind of its own his body moved forward as his hand made its way toward her face…

Sorry had to cut it short I promise I'll write the next one soon but REVIEW.


	7. I'm sorry father

White Lotus part 7

~*Authors Note *~

Let me start by saying I'm sorry I just cut it off like that I was planning on writing more I just ran out of time and I promised chap 6 would be published by sat. Anyways I hope you ppl enjoy the story.

Disclaimer: Oh yeah I almost forgot I DO NOT OWN NARUTO on with the story.

***Story Begins*** chapter 7

Recap: He walked closer to her as they both held eye contact. Almost as if his body had a mind of its own his body moved forward as his hand made its way toward her face…

Her eyes became entranced with his onyx-eyes. Moon-like eyes clashing with onyx as his came closer lips only inches away were she could feel his breath tickle her face. She suddenly became aware of his warmth. Has hand made its way to cup her small porcelain cheek without breaking contact she became suddenly aware of her deep breaths. The closer his face got towards her the smaller her will to have her eyes open. As she stared into dark depths of onyx eyes she found her eyelids beginning to drop as she closed her eyes. As soft lips touched hers time seemed to stop in that instant she found herself leaning into the kiss as their lips parted for the desperate need for oxygen she whispered into the night…

"Sasuke-kun"

Sasuke's POV

Not exactly sure why, at that moment when he saw her look so beautiful his mind went blank. His feet seemed to move on their own he automatically became aware of her warmth her pink lips seemed to call to him as he placed his hand on her cheek he felt her giving into his warmth. Nothing seemed to matter but her feeling her even breath tickle his face he brought his face closer to her. Unsure if he should continue he searched her eyes as if looking for permission in seeing her eyes begin to close he felt his close as well as his lips touched hers. Her small soft lips felt rich of milk and honey with lavender. Her lips seemed to have been made to fit his. The feeling was something beyond recognizable the kiss was soft innocent yet it held so much emotion. As if there were communicating their emotions to one another. The sensation sent jolts of electricity into their body's the warmth seemed to radiate through their entire body. When they parted only because the need for air was not something that could be ignored for long he whispered into her ear sending warm feelings up her spine…

"My Hinata"

As they stood there staring at one another with fireworks in the background the day ended in the best was possible.

…

….

She couldn't believe that it had only been a few days ago. That she had received her first kiss. After that the days seemed to pass by they would spend every moment together she would sneak out only thanks to her cousin who allowed or rather did not care much about where she went. They would train and spend the afternoons together. The no longer hid from adults as they walked the streets of Konoha hand-in-hand. It almost seemed like they were both living a fairytale something they felt they didn't deserve. Both fearing that their fun would all come to an end. They just didn't expect t to come so soon.

---

**Time has run out**

----

**I know**

------

**We'll make it…**

For some odd reason he felt his feet feel heavy as his body refused to bring him to come any closer. He couldn't understand why he felt like running away as he say his home come into view. As he reached the door he became aware of the aroma that came from the kitchen where her mother must be making her meal for the family. The small raven haired boy entered his household as his older brother made his way downstairs. He made his way towards the kitchen where he found his father already seated. As he took his seat and began to eat the anxiety he felt earlier seemed to only increase further. After finishing dinner Sasuke made an attempt to excuse himself only to be interrupted by his father.

"Sasuke may I have a word with you?" the small muscles that had been formed by the everyday training tensed at the sound of authority that came from his father's voice.

"Hai Otousan" the small boy followed his father into the courtyard. Turning to face each other his father's expression seemed to harden more if that where possible he could already feel the anger radiating from his father.

"Tell me it isn't true that my own son has sunk so _**low**_" unsure of what his father was trying to say the boys face became puzzled.

"I don't understand-."

"Don't you dare fane innocence you exactly what I'm talking about your friendship with that disgusting _**Hyuuga**_." Saying the name with venom dripping from his voice almost spitting out the word in disgust

"Don't talk about her like that." His voice rising from the range he felt.

"You dare defend that poor excuse for a human-."

"Enough Otousan I will not allow you to talk about her like that." he could see his father's shock at being talked back to by his son. Sasuke had never dared defy his father before.

"You're defending her she's nothing but a weak distraction." He glared down on his youngest son.

"She is not weak." The young Uchiha refused to break contact.

"What have you done you let her mean something to you didn't you, you let her get close to you I hope you plan to dispose of her soon." suddenly his eyes became downcast knowing how hard it was becoming to control his anger.

"No Otousan I will not get rid of her she is my friend!" His voice had seemed to become a yell.

"She will betray you." His words came out as ice.

"You don't know her like I do" at this his fist clenched and he could feel the cold stare his father sent him. He was unable to look him in the eyes.

"Enough of this nonsense you are now forbidden from seeing her is that clear" in a firm voice leaving no room for disagreement or defiance. Yet the young Uchiha did not heed his tone slowly raising his head onyx clashing with another pair of onyx his small fist clenched so tight that his knuckles had become visibly paler than before.

"No father." His voice rang clear laced with defiance.

"**What…did…you…say**" it was more of an accusation than a question.

"No father I **Will NOT** stop seeing my friend" with that said he walked away leaving his angry father behind knowing full well that his father would not be speaking to him as long as he stayed friends with HInata. He didn't regret his decision he knew full well that they promised to stay together and nothing was going to make him break his promise.

---

**Forgive me father**

**-----**

**Sasuke-kun don't leave me**

**--------**

**I won't I promise**

If someone were to take a look at the sky to see the moon casting its shadow over the dark earth one could almost feel the sadness the moon felt. A pair of moon-like eyes watched the sky unaware of the misfortune that awaited her. The small girl made her way silently through the dark corridors of the mansion a small smile gracing her lips. Her mind seemed to be out of focus as she remembered the events that have happened ever since the encounter with those onyx-eyes. She made her way through the grounds using the darkness as protection from eyes that might alert her father. Slowly she made her way into her room as she slid close the doors she heard a cough behind her. Quickly turning around in surprise she came face to face with her father.

"Were have you been Hinata?" said the man as he placed his cup slowly on the small table turning his attention fully on her.

"I-uh-was-."

"Tell me Hinata do I look like a fool to you." Immediately the girl shook her head no as her eyes became downcast knowing full well the anger that was hidden behind his calm demeanor.

"To think I almost lost my mind at the thought of a Hyuuga associated with an Uchiha to be absurd and here I find that **my **daughter has befriended the little Uchiha brat no less. Do not worry my child I shall make him pay for his insolence-."

"No Otousan don't please he is my friend." She could see her father's eyes stare at her incredulously not wanting to believe what she had just said.

"How can you befriend his kind they want nothing but power he will use you-."

"No father he won't he's not like that."

"Listen well Hinata this is you're only warning I forbid you to see him fail to follow my orders and I will have no choice but to punish you." With that her father stood up and left Hinata knew better than to say anything to her father knowing he would never listen to reason. Yet she refused to stop seeing him she knew full well that she would have to pay the consequences and she was willing to no matter what she would keep her promise to him.

---

**Time was slipping**

----

**Two souls get torn apart**

------

**Why must this end.**

ps: Same as always REVIEW. Next chapter coming up soon No later than SATURDAY 11/01


	8. WhyOkaasan

White Lotus part 8

~*Authors Note *~

I have been working hard to get these chapters posted up as fast as I can. I hope you all like it. I promise this is just the beginning of the story there will be a middle and an end.

Disclaimer: Oh yeah I almost forgot I DO NOT OWN NARUTO on with the story.

***Story Begins*** chapter 8

Recap: "Listen well Hinata this is you're only warning I forbid you to see him fail to follow my orders and I will have no choice but to punish you." With that her father stood up and left Hinata knew better than to say anything to her father knowing he would never listen to reason. Yet she refused to stop seeing him she knew full well that she would have to pay the consequences and she was willing to no matter what she would keep her promise to him.

(Keep in mind Hinata is not shy in front of Sasuke or her father anymore or Neji.)

The sun filtered the room over a boy with black-hair. The boy almost reluctant to get up made his way from under the covers to the bathroom to pour water over his face. By the time it was time to get to the academy to meet up with Hinata he passed his father downstairs without a word. While in another part of town in the Hyuuga district after the small argument from the day before her father had doubled the security making sure she wouldn't be allowed to see Uchiha boy. The small girl with moon-like eyes looked around nervously knowing that if she didn't find a way out she wouldn't be able to see him just the thought of not being able to see him tugged her heart. She wanted no she needed to see him to be with him to feel comfort. She took peek outside her door and saw that there were four guards outside waiting to stop her if she decided to try to escape. She went towards her window and noticed there was one guard below and another on the roof facing the front. She weighed her options knowing that her best chance would be to go through the back by climbing down the tree through her window. It seemed that her father had underestimated her it was true she was capable of much more she had only tried the tree climbing technique only a couple of times. It wasn't something she practiced with Sasuke since last time she had mentioned it only to have him beg or to be accurate ordered her not to do it in fear that she might get hurt. She wasn't one to take such high risks but there was no other choice. She the bottom of her kimono and held it up in order to give her legs room to make the right jump. As she landed on the branch she did her best to focus her chakra into the soles of her feet as she made the attempt to climb the roof without any of the guards noticing. She managed to reach the top branch and she launched herself while bracing herself to grab the edge of the roof She was able to reach the top of a building her small hands grasping the rim with her legs dangling in mid air, she could see the guard with his back facing her. She began to swing herself in order to jump at the roof the moment she did this she knew that the guard would hear her so she made a run for it running along the rooftops of the Hyuuga district she felt this sudden rush that seemed to excite her to the point of making her break out in a smile and small fit of laughter. It seemed to give her that extra burst of energy to escape the encasement of the compound.

The boy grew anxious as he seemed to only stare into the direction of the street that led towards the opposite side of town. Just as he was turning to leave he sees something or rather someone out of the corner of his eye only to find that it wasn't the person he was expecting or rather waiting for. Disappointment sketched on his features he turned to walk back from the street he had come from. Suddenly he hears footsteps almost as if someone that were to be in a great hurry not bothering to look back he kept his pace forward only to be suddenly jerked forward. His brain seemed to not process what was going on but his legs had already begun to run. Once he looked down to what was making his legs go forward to find a small hand entwined with his own looking forward only to confirm the owner of the hand he saw blue hair it was Hinata. Now that he knew who was dragging him through the streets the next question would be why right? Any logical person or normal person would ask why so what did our little Sasuke asked

"Where were you?" as they kept on running taking a right and a left trying to lose whoever was following them. She turned her face around to give him the smile that she seemed to only reserve for him.

"Ano *pant* gomen *pant* Sasuke-kun"

"Why are we *pant* running?" (Now he asks) after finding a small opening in a fence they went in the little crack as they saw five guards pass by.

"Ano *pant* I had to *pant* escape" he grabbed her wrist and pulled her towards him as he embraced her circling his arms around her possessively. She was shocked at fist but immediately gave into his warmth.

"I missed you" he spoke into her ear. Making the young heiress turn bright red

"I missed you to Sasuke-kun"

They spent the rest of the afternoon together in bliss laughing enjoying the time they had together each feeling like their time was limited yet unable to voice their opinions to each other.

The sun had set almost the same like that night when he had met her the one girl that had become his first true friend and loved one. The one he felt the need to protect. After parting he had made sure she had made it safe home he had made his way back to the Uchiha district suddenly as he entered the district he felt a shiver run down his spine making his entire body become cold. His steps grew heavy the closer he came closer were the small houses and stores came in to view. Despite the warm air he felt all the warm leave him and the color on his face drained as he saw a body lying un moved on the ground. Suddenly his insides turned and he felt his feet race him home. His footsteps slowed down as his house came into view it seemed to be too quiet for his liking even though his blood ran cold through his veins he pushed back all those unsettling feelings but nothing could prepare him to what he was to be confronted with as his feet made an echo throughout the house as his eyes scanned his surroundings. Everything seemed to have been moved aside or left in haste. He made his way towards the living room trying to prepare himself for the worst. The door slid easily aside without protest. His eyes widened at the sight before him he felt his throat constrict there were no words to describe what he saw or felt. In front of him lay the bodies of his father and mother.

--

**Blood**

**----**

**Mother…**

**-------**

…**Father**

Blood splattered all over the walls his entire became stiff as a stone his throat felt dry no words could come out his heart twisted in an agonizing way. He could see by his parent's lifeless faces that their death was not pleasant at all. His heart felt a stab as he stared into his mother's peaceful face with hollow eyes that had their life sucked out of them. His fathers face twisted in an agonizing way his mind refused to register what was right in front of him. This couldn't be happening just a few hours ago he had talked to his mother about going out. It didn't seem that long ago that all of them had sat down to have dinner. Finally his eyes found what was out of place from the horrible lifeless seen there hovering over the dead bodies stood his brother with his impassionate face. His eyes began to moister as his head shock refusing to believe what he was seeing his move quivering trying to find the right words to be able to understand what was going on. Suddenly his lips began to move as his mind was set on auto-pilot.

"Why…?" his voice shook as he pronounced the word his lips trembling over the word trying to keep the little sanity he had left. His emotionless brother just stared at him.

"Why Oniisan?" his older brother just looked at his as he took a step forward.

"Why did you kill them?" as he felt his legs involuntarily move him back away from his older brother.

"To test my abilities little brother." His words etched without emotion without any sense of remorse.

He felt his anger well up inside him he couldn't believe what he had just heard h became blinded by bloodlust he charged at his older knowing that he was no match for his older still he didn't care he wanted him to feel pain the way he felt inside. He felt a sharp pain making him choke out in pain. Hi brother left him there with that numbing pain.

"Become stronger…, focus on hatred…, face me with the same eyes..."

With those words he left his brother there in the darkness with his loved ones dead. Leaving him with the feelings of feeling useless.

---

**Blood**

----

**Why…**

------

**Emptiness, alone…**


	9. darkness

White Lotus part 9

~*Authors Note *~

Sorry it's taking so long to publish them. I absolutely love the reviews I was going to wait until next week cuz I'm exhausted but I read the recent reviews so here is the reward thanks a bunch like I said if u can't write a review at least add it as a favorite that way I know u like the story.

Disclaimer: Oh yeah I almost forgot I DO NOT OWN NARUTO on with the story.

WARNING: PLEAZE DON'T KILL ME YET UNTIL THE ENTIRE STORY IS FINISHED.

OH YEAH …PROCEED 

***Story Begins*** chapter 9

Recap: "Become stronger…, focus on hatred…, face me with the same eyes..."

With those words he left his brother there in the darkness with his loved ones dead. Leaving him with the feelings of feeling useless.

---

**Blood**

----

**Why…**

------

**Emptiness, alone…**

With Hinata that same day

The same girl walked away from the raven-haired boy with a smile gracing her small pink lips. She quickly made her way back home. She didn't have to hurry since she overheard that her father was gone for a few days and would be back until tomorrow morning but she couldn't help but run feeling a tingling sensation whenever those onyx- orbs entered her mind. As she saw the compound coming to view immediately her breath got caught in her throat and her legs felt like rubber she couldn't believe her eyes...

**No**

**--**

**I'm sorry**

**---**

**Forgive me father…**

Right in front of her or rather right in front of the mansion stood her father's carriage she couldn't believe her eyes she knew what was coming slowly she gained control of her legs as she clenched her fists she knew her was waiting for her.

The small moon-like eyed girl entered the Hyuuga compound.

"Hinata" the voice was full of anger it was her father.

"Hai Otousan" she felt her legs become numb again knowing that what her father had in store for her was far from pleasant.

"Follow me outside I need to speak with you in private." At hearing this she makes her way through the corridors passed her mother's disapproving glares. She wondered how much her father new either way she knew the consequences and she was ready to face them.

**My Hinata**

**--**

**Do you regret?**

**---**

**There is nothing to regret**

As they stepped out into the courtyard she saw her father stop just outside. As she reluctantly followed she could hear the door being shut behind her. Her father turned around slowly to face her. Both stared at one another in complete silence yet their eyes spoke of anger, disappointment, guilt, pleading suddenly the small girl could not stand the silence that covered them both...

"Otousan I-." immediately she was silenced by the hand that made contact with her cheek.

"YOU…" his voice dripped with venom.

"(Lets out a small breath) dared to disobey me" the small girl closed her eyes in order to stop the tear from flowing still feeling the sting on her porcelain cheek. She had nothing to say she knew it to be true.

She could feel her father become shaken with anger trying to control himself he clenched his jaw…

"Your worthless." Those words stung her more than any physical pain could have done. Clenching her small fist she raised her face to face her father.

"I…am…not…worthless" he looked at her with utter disgust in his features.

"It's exactly what you are. You made your choice when you decided to disobey me-." She felt the anger overwhelm her as her knuckles became white from her fist being clenched so much.

"How is being friends with Sasuke make me worthless!" she immediately clapped her hands over her mouth she couldn't believe she just yelled at her father. Even more she regretted what she had just said.

"HOW! You dare speak his name. I'll tell you how when you gave yourself to that Uchiha brat that's when." His voice etched with so much venom. Her eyes became wide she couldn't believe what she had just heard.

_**How could he find out…**_

"How-." The poor girl muttered unable to control herself from shaking trying to make sense of what she just heard.

"So don't deny it."

_**Only Sasuke and me where there that night how?**_

"I-how? Who?"

"Someone saw you both at the festival to make things worse they saw you two kiss!!"

"I-."

"You…are…worth…nothing…to…me."

**Her heart was breaking into pieces**

"I-."

"I don't want to hear it. Now this pains me more than you know but it must be done guards take her." At his words she was shocked what where they going to do to her.

_**Father wouldn't would he**_

A guard took a hold of her waist picking up her small frame to make sure she can't escape. She suddenly became fearful she could see where they were heading she felt helpless and scared she didn't want to go there anywhere but there.

"No father please" the man in question ignored the poor girls pleas and walked away without a second glance.

As they reached the room she immediately recalled the last time she had visited that place. It was long ago yet the memory was engraved into her mind.

**Cold…empty**

**--**

**Alone…**

**---**

**The darkness…**

They reached the room and hauled her inside dropping her on the cold floor and the small girl scrambled to her feet knowing that her efforts would be useless she reached the doors as the shut in her face locking her inside this hell hole.

"Please father don't do this I beg you!" at this point her tears flowed freely down her porcelain cheeks as she banged her small fist on the solid doors that keept her trapt.

**That night the moon bleed the color crimson in agony for the two poor souls that needed one another more than ever.**

All night the small girls pleas went to death ears. She banged even after her small fist began to bleed.

"Sasuke-kun…" the girls whisperes were carried by the wind in the small opening that was closed in by metal bars.

---

**Time was slipping**

----

**Two souls get torn apart**

------

**Why must this end.**

Ps: I know its short I promise to post the next real soon.


	10. I need you

White Lotus part 10

~*Authors Note *~

The only reason why I posted this up is cuz of the reviews I luved them especially the one that said "Come on your killing me write the next part" something like that anyways I appreciate the reviews and those who have added me as favorite author and those who added my story as their favorite.

Disclaimer: Oh yeah I almost forgot I DO NOT OWN NARUTO on with the story.

WARNING: PLEAZE DON'T KILL ME YET UNTIL THE ENTIRE AND I MEAN ENTIRE STORY IS FINISHED. WHITE LOTUS IS ONLY PART ONE OF THE SAGA J

Regular/ normal

Thoughts

"Talking"

Author's writing

OH YEAH …PROCEED J

***Story Begins*** chapter 10

Recap: That night the moon bleed the color crimson in agony for the two poor souls that needed one another more than ever.

All night the small girl's pleas went to death ears. She banged even after her small fist began to bleed.

"Sasuke-kun…" the girls whispers were carried by the wind in the small opening that was closed in by metal bars.

The time she spent imprisoned in that cold room seemed to be like eternity for the small child. The seconds seemed to drag on for hours she knew it would come soon. She had been through this torture once before. She could still remember being locked in this place once before yet it was in graved into her memories. She started to recall those events as she heard footsteps reaching her door

Its day two

Out of pure instinct the small girl edge herself to a far corner of the room farthest from the door and wrapped her small arms around herself. Closing her eyes, attempting to hold back the tears that threatened to leave her eyes. She could hear the footsteps stop in front of her door she held her breath knowing what was to come next

Its time…Sasuke-kun

Two men entered the small room with her father in tow. The small girls eyes didn't seem to notice the presence of the three people who entered the chamber her eyes where solely focused on the box that was being held by one of the men.

"Bring her to me" the girl seemed to be completely focused on the box she didn't register her father's words and didn't seem to notice that one of the men had grabbed her from her wrist and brought her to where her father stood.

"Now place her on the floor in front of me" her father's voice was low but firm. The girl stared off eyes lost. The man that held the young girl's wrist set her in front of her father facing the wall on her knees.

Why father…

"As your punishment you shall receive only six" as he said this he reached out to the box and pulled out a leather whip.

The girl's eyes looked out at the window at the very top seeing the moon cast its light over her small frame. She could see the outline of her father's shadow in front of her. She saw him raise his hand and the whip a long with it only a tear streamed down her delicate porcelain cheek.

"One… (The sound of leather hitting flesh)…two… (the girl closed her eyes shut making an attempt to escape the horrible punishment by wishing she was somewhere else safe)…three…"

Please let this end…

"Four… (the girls whimpers could be heard through the night)…five (the smell of blood and ripped flesh filled the room)…six." She was released onto the ground a small bowl of water was placed on the floor beside her the echoes of their steps could be heard through the night as the small girl's body lay limp on the floor.

The moon laid its illuminating blanket covering the two souls whose hearts screamed in agony through the night.

Under the same night sky another soul was in agony. That of a small raven-haired boy who was slowly walking towards the darkness.

Okaasan…Otousan…

The boy wallowed in his misery as he sat on the deck close to the lake his reflection could be seen on the water by the help of the moons light. His hands buried in his hands tears spilling over the surface of the lake leaving ripples of his agony. After the Anbu had come to take the bodies away nobody dared approach the boy since nobody knew how to approach the poor boy. Nobody could really relate it was impossible to understand the agony the small boy was going through. I mean who has the tragedy of witnessing their entire clan being murdered by a loved one and at such a young age.

The days passed by slowly the young Uchiha had waited the entire day waiting to see her he needed her only to see the day slip by without the trace of her presence. While the small lived in her cell in fear and hurt where the guards would come in every other day to beat her and leave her some water. The boy had gotten to the point where he couldn't stand the emptiness any longer he searched for the only light left that could help him through this. He just had to find her the young boy made his way all the way towards the Hyuuga compound.

Hinata…I need you

As the boy reached the front of the compound he was stopped by the guards. He was about to start attacking them since he didn't want to start explaining why he was there he didn't feel like dealing with this. When he heard that voice of the last person he wanted to see

"Uchiha what are you doing here?"

"Where is she!"

"What gives you-"

"Get out of my way if you won't let her out then I'll go in myself"

"I don't know what you're talking about"

"Cut the crap Hyuuga let me see her" as he made his way past the guards he abruptly stopped

"I'm not holding her captive if that's what you think." The Uchiha looked at him confused

"If you're not keeping her captive then why haven't I seen her?"

"Go home Uchiha"

"I'm not leaving until I see her-." pushing his way past the stoic Hyuuga

"She doesn't want to see you" the words made the small Uchiha stop in his steps his back facing the Hyuuga. His throat clenched at those words something inside him refused to believe what he had just heard.

"What did you say…" his fist clenched at the thought of losing the last person that was keeping him sane.

"I'm sorry she doesn't want to see you anymore…" the sympathy he held for him could be heard in his words the sincerity of it.

"You're lying" he started to walk towards her door

"Give it up she doesn't want to see you anymore. She doesn't want to argue with her father anymore." That made him stop

Just like my father forbid me

The Uchiha made another attempt only to be stopped by Neji in his tracks.

"This is as far as you go." He didn't want to fight anymore he just needed to see her. He needed her he just couldn't take it anymore he didn't want to be alone.

"Please…I just need to see her" his words were filled with so much sadness that Neji felt the need to give in but he was given orders if he didn't ibid by them then he would pay dearly he couldn't afford to do that.

"I'm sorry that's what she ordered I can't change that."

After that incident time seemed to slip slowly almost agonizing.

It was the 10th day.

"Hinata" moon-like eyes searched the darkness to find the source of the voice to meet another pair of pear-white

"F-father?

"Take her to her room"

The girl tried to stay conscious only to slip into the darkness. Not sure how long it had taken but the moon-like eyes opened slowly to be greeted with the darkness. She looked around to find that she was brought to her room. Immediately she stood up putting on her shoes and a coat she needed to see him and this was her chance. The only thing that kept her from going insane from staying in that place was the hope of seeing him again. She needed him more than anything she wanted to feel safe again.

No time to get through to grasp what was lost

Don't turn the light off and leave me in the dark

Hey, I'm pleading, my soul is bleeding

I don't want to be left alone, not when I'm right next to you

Her small feet brought her to the one place she knew he would be no matter what their place the place that only belonged to the two of them. As she approached the large tree with the small pond she saw him there sitting with his back turned to her. Her heart immediately speed up she was so happy to finally see him.

"Sasuke-kun" as she made her way towards him the small boy turned at the sound of his name. the closer she got the more she felt as if something was wrong she could finally make out his face the same as always but that wasn't what made her steps come to a stop what she saw was his eyes those eyes that she saw in his brother cold…distant…full of sadness. She never wanted to see those eyes on him ever. She missed his eyes they used to hold a soft look both confident and care.

"Sa-su-ke-kun?"

"Leave me." The small girl made her way towards him a small hand trying to reach him.

"Don't touch me!" she trembled at the anger that came from him through those words.

"What's wrong." She made another attempt to get close to him only to have her hand slapped away.

"I said don't touch me."

"But I"

"I don't want to ever see you again."

"I don't understand-."

"It's what you wanted right, so stay out of my life"

"Sasuke what do you mean-?"

"I trusted you I feel like such an idiot how could I trust you a Hyuuga. To think I fought with my father to defend you."

"Sasuke but I-."

"No I don't want to hear anymore lies enough I can't take it anymore."

She couldn't understand what had happened she needed him and he was pushing her away. Her small heart was breaking she wanted this nightmare to end.

"Sasuke I need-." She reached out to him to have him only retreat from her.

"What about when I needed you. Were where you when I needed you." He turned away from her as he said this. The small girl couldn't contain her tears anymore.

"I'm hear please Sasuke I didn't meant to leave you I-."

"I don't want to hear it just leave." She couldn't control her sobs she felt like her heart had a kunai stabbing it painfully.

"Let me explain please-."

"If you won't leave then I will." The girl tried reaching for him in attempt to stop him from leaving only to trip on a branch and fall on her knees

"Sasuke don't leave me please." The girl's voice no more than a whisper her agony clear in her voice. The boy halted his steps but refused to turn around knowing he wouldn't be able to retrain himself from going to her but his heart had been broken and he promised himself he wouldn't let anybody come close to him ever again. He took in a painful breath it heart him hearing her this way he wanted her to hate him to hurt as much as he did he felt betrayed by her.

"…you're weak"

You make me weak

"…I hate you"

I love you

"I never want to see you again…" with that the young Uchiha left the small girl there.

My heart can't bier another heart break

The sky cried that night for the two souls

--

Don't turn off the lights…

----

Please…don't leave me in the dark

------

I'm pleading you, my soul is bleeding

%%%% End of part 1 %%%%

THERE WILL BE A SEQUAL IT WILL BE POSTED SOON HOPEFULLY BY THIS WEEK THIS IS ONLY THE END OF PART ONE SO DON'T KILL ME. OH I ALMOST FORGOT IT'S GOING TO BE CALLED Your Guardian Angel – Your guardian angel J


End file.
